A Ghoul in Tokyo
by Nonexistent321
Summary: AU. A psycho called "Tokyo Ghoul" is on the loose, kidnapping girls and killing them. Tokyo's top organization CCG is doing their best to catch this person, but it won't be easy. Dem ladies are not safe here, please catch the bad guy fast! Might change to Rated M soon.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Tokyo Ghoul.  
Date Uploaded: **December 26, 2018 - Wednesday.

 **Summary:** AU. A psycho called "Tokyo Ghoul" is on the loose, kidnapping girls and killing them. Tokyo's top organization CCG is doing their best to catch this person, but it won't be easy. Dem ladies are not safe here, please catch the bad guy fast!

 **A** ** _GHOUL_** **IN** **TOKYO** **: EPISODE 01  
Kamii Univesity Students Arc**

 **(Kirishima Touka (20) - Kamii University Student)**

"Kirishima Touka!"

" _H- Hai?_ "

The whole class laughed and Touka was clueless as to why they were all laughing. Her body stiffened since she was seated in the center of the classroom and standing up in the middle is catching too much attention. Her heartbeat was in a race and she couldn't calm it down. "Please try not to sleep in my class next time." the teacher Shuu Tsukiyama tells her with a smile.

 **(Tsukiyama Shuu (34) - Kamii University Professor)**

"Y- yes Tsukiyama-sensei, I'm sorry!"

The echo of laughter continued in the background. Touka felt as if a set of bullets fired at her from all directions, their piercing eyes were disturbing, their laughs were offensive. She just wished that it class was already over. "Alright then, take your seat."

Touka sat down in a hurry and buried her face in her book to hide her embarrassment. ' _This is one of those worse days I have...'_ She'd usually daydream in class. It couldn't be helped. She was busy counting down the days left before she and her brother can visit their mother who was living in the 12th Ward.

"Psst Touka,"

When she heard someone call her, she tilted her head a bit to peek who it was. Her classmate, Yoriko was waving at her. ' _W- What is she trying to do? Get me in trouble?'_ she wondered. "What?" she mouths at her classmate.

 **(Yoriko Kosaka (21) - Kamii University Student)**

"Sensei is calling you." she whispered and Touka's body stiffened.

She returned her focus on Tsukiyama who was standing in front of her desk, holding his book that was opened in the exact page that he was discussing to the class. "Ah, you finally returned to us." he tells Touka. "I was calling you to answer this on the board, please."

" _Eh?_ "

* * *

 **[Helter Skelter Deluxe Hotel, Room 204 - 21st Ward]**

 ** _Meow!_**

"Not now dad..."

 _ **Meow!**_

"...I have something I'm doing..."

 _ **Meow! Scratch, scratch...**_

"...can't it wait 'til later?"

 _ **Meow! Lick, lick- BITE**_

"AAH!" Akira awoke in shock of the pain in her finger and her head- **THUD _-_** hits the table. "UGH!" a tear escaped her eye because of the pain. Both hands massaging the part that hurts the most as she curled herself into a ball under the table where she was asleep.

 **(Akira Mado (24) - 1st Class Investigator at CCG)**

Her cat, Maris Stella, approached her, licking her arm before positioning itself beside her to sleep. What a lazy, fluffy, cute cat.

"Maris Stella, I thought you woke me up because you're hungry..." she mumbled to the cat who already closed its eyes, resting peacefully beside her. She was in pain and she did not even get any sort of comfort from her pet. "Thanks a lot."

She crawled out of the table, carefully not letting her aching head touch anything solid. It was a hard wood after all. She glanced at the clock but she forgot that it had no batteries and it was stuck at 12:43 since then.

"I keep forgetting to buy new batteries." she tells herself and got back to her feet, heading towards the kitchen to get some ice for her head.

She saw the dishes unwashed since last night and she groaned to see how many plates, cups and pans are piled up together. No it wasn't just last night, these were unwashed since last week. Akira was beginning to think that she was becoming as lazy as her cat. She took the sponge and made sure it bubbles up with soap and turned the faucet on to wash them but no water came out. She turned the handle back and forth to double check, no water came.

"You have to be kidding me!" she cried out. Her hands covered in soap, she puts the sponge down and took a bottle from the fridge, using it to wash her hands. "Ah cold! Cold! Cold!"

 _Kring! Kring!_ When her phone rang all of the sudden, she was startled and the bottle falls on the floor, the water spilling. She frowned and turned to her phone that was on top of the table, picking it up to answer.

"Mado! Mado where the heck are you?!" the voice on the other end yelled while she takes a mop to mop the floor. "You better not be still sleeping or I swear I will tell them to fire you!"

Akira scowled. "That's Mado- _senpai_ for you Urie!"

 **(Kuki Urie (21) - 3rd Class Investigator at CCG)**

" _Senpai_ my **ass** you indolent posh! I've been at the office since 7 and I couldn't do a single thing because my _senpai_ is still in bed!" Urie shouts at her but Akira pulls the phone away to save her ears the trouble. This troublesome kohai of hers was really a pain!

"I am not in bed you arrogant minor! Being a first-class investigator means a lot of responsibility you know?!" she threw back at him, hearing a growl on his side. "Just finish the paperwork until I get there." giving him something to do would be a good distraction. She ends the call before he snaps back. He was one who doesn't want to lose.

An internal headache mixed with her recent bump was troublesome. She almost didn't want to go to work but she had, for Tokyo's sake.

* * *

 **[Washuu 13th Ward Park - 13th Ward]**

A boy with white hair was walking down the park, holding on his hungry stomach that's been crying for hours. His hand covered in red stitches. "I know you want to eat, so do I. But there are no picnics in this park." he tells himself while rubbing on his stomach, hoping to ease its pain.

He always carried two daggers with him wherever he went. It was for his own protection from bad people.

When he was able to spot a mother and her child having a picnic nearby, he grinned victoriously. They sure brought a lot of food if there's only two of them. "Maybe they can share some with me~" he wondered as he licked his lips. "Looks like it's a feast for us!" he tells his stomach and prepared his dagger for an attack. He won't hurt them, but he will threaten them.

"Mother you prepared my favorite soup again!" the little girl happily exclaims and helped her mother place the food on the mat they brought.

"Of course, I will never forget to prepare your favorite soup, Hinami." she says and smiled at her treasured little one.

 **( Hinami Fueguchi (14) - Seinan Gakuin Elementary Student)  
(Ryouko Fueguchi (39) - Waitress at Anteiku)**

They would usually spend their time together in this park because this was where their memories with Ryouko's husband were mostly remembered. They spent a lot of time here as a family and they want to keep doing so even without him.

When the boy with white hair approached them, Hinami leaned close to her mother, scared of the arriving stranger. Ryouko on the other hand noticed the boy drooling as he came so she took one bowl of soup and offered it to him, surprising him at this gesture, his hand behind his back that was holding the dagger not wanting to continue with his plan. "You must be hungry."

"U- Err,.."

"Please, eat with us. There is so much for us to finish." Ryouko offered and Hinami looked up at her mother in wonder. He was a stranger and yet...

The boy kept his dagger hidden under his shirt and reached for the bowl, sniffing the corn soup that made his stomach growl. "T- Thank you." he managed to say and the woman smiled at him.

"So what is your name?" she asked as Juuzou sat on the end of the mat.

"Suzuya Juuzou ma'am!"

"Well, Juuzou-kun, it's a pleasure to meet you." she says.

 **(Suzuya Juuzou (22) - Unemployed)**

Juuzou smiled at the two, feeling an unusually welcoming aura from them. He was not one to hurt the innocent. He would only hurt others if they were to hurt him. That is why, these two are safe with him.

* * *

 **[White Suits Auto Repair - 7th Ward]**

A woman with long black hair was sitting at the long chair at the corner, eating a box of pizza by herself. She was wearing a delivery uniform, a red cap and black slacks. A blonde boy approaches her, giving her a can of soda.

"Sorry if it's taking _this_ long to fix your ride." he says apologetically. "Usually the big guy of this place does the fixing but he's been called to be a plumber today." he explained and the woman takes the can from him.

"Treating me pizza and coke, I think you're already forgiven." she tells him and noticed that he was just a teenager. "Say, uh," she tried to check if he had a nametag but he didn't. The blonde boy noticed it and chuckled.

"The name's Nagachika Hide," he introduced himself.

"Nagachika-san, aren't you supposed to be in school at this hour?" she wonders.

Hide scratched the back of his head, ' _what a keen woman.'_ he thought. "Well, I work here as a part-time. I spent everything to enroll at Kamii University so now I don't have any money left as my allowance." he explained.

"Eeeeh? Then what's the point of enrolling?!"

"I- I know. I haven't really thought it through." he shyly admits. "I work a lot so I'm able to earn quickly. I'll just probably miss two weeks of class."

The woman puts the can down and reached for her wallet, giving him a thousand yen, putting it in his hand and shocking the blonde boy, "Take this and go to school by tomorrow!" she sounded almost as if she were ordering him to go to school already.

"E- Eh?! But- but- I can't just do that! I mean-"

"You're a good boy, Nagachika-san. I won't have a problem giving you allowance for school once I finished paying for my rent." she joked and Hide chuckled.

He pocketed the money and lowered his head to express his gratitude, "Thank you very much. I'll be sure to go to school now."

By then, one of the mechanic approaches them, holding a clipboard in hand. He gives it to the woman along with a pen. "It's up and running ma'am." he says. "Just sign here please and we can talk about the payment at the counter."

The woman takes the clipboard and smiled at the mechanic, "Sorry for the hassle. I'm just really late to deliver a package." she says apologetically.

"Nah not a problem. The guy who owns the taxi says it was alright." the mechanic says. "Well then, let me wash my hands first."

As soon as he left, the woman began to fill-up the paper that was given her. Hide tried to read her writing to figure out who she was. "Kaya-san, huh? You work at Luna Eclipse?" he asked after taking a peek at her personal information.

Kaya points a thumb at the logo at the sleeve of her polo shirt, "Yes sir I do."

"What exactly is Luna Eclipse? I only heard that it's one of the biggest companies here in Tokyo." Hide says out of curiosity. "I doubt they just deliver packages through motorcycles." he says to kid around.

After Kaya had finished writing, she gives the clipboard to him and he takes it, "Luna Eclipse manufactures a lot of gadgets that people use for their everyday lives." she says simply. She looked around for an example and sees the headphones hanging around his neck, "The headphones around your neck for example." she says and Hide gasped in surprise.

"R- Really? They made this?! Awesome! I might apply there after I graduate!"

Closing the pizza box and taking the can with her, she follows Hide to the counter where the mechanic and the taxi driver were chatting. Kaya leaves the box at the side and begins to count her money to pay for the expenses. "Naki-san, did you know that Luna Eclipse is the one who manufactured gadgets in Tokyo?" Hide wanted to brag but Naki merely nods at him.

"Big companies are our rivals, kid. We don't just praise them." Naki, the mechanic, says.

After Kaya handed the payment to Naki, he recounts it. The taxi driver turned to her and she recognized him as the taxi driver who gave way so Naki could fix her motorcycle first. "Ah, thank you again for allowing me to go first!"

"It's nothing ma'am." the taxi driver says politely. "I just think a delivery bike is needed urgently than a taxi roaming around Tokyo."

"I will repay you one day sir."

"My name is Karao Saeki."

 **(Nagachika Hide (22) - Kamii University Student)  
** **(Kaya Irimi (33) - Luna Eclipse Employee)**  
 **(Naki (28) - White Suits Auto Repair Mechanic)**  
 **(Karao Saeki (38) - Taxi Driver)**

* * *

 **[Anteiku - 20th Ward]**

At the kitchen, a man was fixing the faucet. Kaneki Ken was watching him, hoping to learn from him. But whenever the man would give him a shot to try and use the wrench to at least help, he was too weak to turn the bolts.

"I'm really sorry Oomori-san, I guess I'm not cut out to be a plumber." Kaneki says, while massaging his aching hand.

"Nah that's nothing." he replied and cracked his fingers. "Anyway this is fixed. Be sure to take care of it next time. Make sure not to let any of your used oil fall on the sink. It's the reason why small food remains would clog it up."

"I- I understand. Thank you."

Oomori placed the wrench in his toolbox and was already packing up. "I'll collect my payment from you, right?" he says to remind Kaneki in case he might forget to pay. He seems like a really fragile guy.

"O- Of course! I got the money!" Kaneki takes it out of his pocket to pay him. "Thank you again!"

"Anytime."

As Oomori walked out of the kitchen, Kaneki sighed and checked the sink. Looks okay to him. So he left the kitchen to join the others and help serve customers. At this hour, customers would just enter like a flood.

"So how was the plumber Kaneki? Was he any better than the previous one?" Yomo asked. Kaneki's superior at work.

"He's really nice and really good. He tried to teach me how to fix it but I guess I wasn't cut out for it." Kaneki says and Yomo sighed. Sometimes he thinks that Kaneki was a hopeless kid but he was just so kind that he couldn't reject the boy's application.

 **(Kaneki Ken (22) - Kamii University Student)  
(Yakumo Oomori (38) - Plumber/Mechanic at White Suits Auto Repair)**  
 **(Renji Yomo (37) - Anteiku waiter)**

* * *

 **[Mado Household - 24th Ward]**

Kureo was in his home-office, trying to fix a lamp that wouldn't turn on. He was so focused on it that he did not realize his wife coming behind him, holding a package. "Kureo," she calls and he was startled.

"Kasuka, I told you to knock before entering my lair!" he says and Kasuka raised a brow on him. "Okay you knocked but I ignored you." he knew what that look meant. His wife was a know-it-all sometimes and it was hard to argue with her. It was probably the reason why instead of his surname, he's using his wife's surname after their marriage.

"Luna Eclipse delivered you something." she says and gives him the package that he happily took from her.

"About time it arrived! I've been waiting all morning!"

Kasuka stood behind her husband, massaging his shoulders before leaning close to him, "What is it anyway?"

As Kureo excitedly opens the box, he removed the polystyrene board over it and carefully takes the laptop out of the box. It was wrapped in a bubble wrap. A black laptop. "It's a new laptop! Remember my old one got wet and _I lost all my important files_!" he was angry at the last part. Before Kasuka could comment on it, he added a follow-up. "I know it was my fault for bringing coffee near the laptop."

"Are you going to pay for this?"

"No, Akira promised to treat me." Kureo says and carefully removed the bubble wrap from the laptop. "Want to pop this with me?" he raised the bubble wrap at Kasuka who snatched it from his hand. "Hey! I want to do it too!"

"The delivery woman says that you only need to pay half the price because it did not arrive at the designated time." Kasuka informed him.

"I'll be sure to tell Akira." Kureo says and tried to reach for the bubble wrap that Kasuka hid behind her. "I'm starting to miss Akira. At least she wants to pop that with me." he muttered when he could not reach it.

 **( Kureo Mado (47) - 1st Class Investigator at CCG)  
(Kasuka Mado (46) - Special Class Investigator at CCG)**

* * *

 **[Hysy Studio Parlor - 17th Ward]**

A woman with long orange hair, wearing expensive black dress and a big purse with matching black heels enters the parlor to get her hair done. She wanted a perm this week and it's not a problem for someone with a lot of money. But she saw two people sitting and waiting in line. She was not happy but she sat at the end nonetheless.

"Where is the guy who does the haircut?" she asked the other two customers when she did not see the guy who works there.

"Ah he's doing a tattoo for someone." the man with ginger hair replied. "He told us it wouldn't take long."

"To be fair, the guy who wanted a tattoo arrived first." the girl with green hair added and the woman sighed.

"I guess I have to wait." she mumbled to herself.

The girl with green hair clapped her hands together and fixed her round glasses, "Are you perhaps Itori? The woman who runs the Helter Skelter Foundation?" she asked and the man in the middle widened his eyes in surprise.

"Yes that's me." Itori confirmed and the girl with green hair squealed excitedly. "Uhm, I'm not any iconic person or a celebrity."

"I just want to say that I appreciate your donation to keep the bookstore open! It's where I sell my book!" she exclaimed.

"Oh? You're the famous Takatsuki Sen?!" Itori was also surprised. Takatsuki Sen nods and this time Itori was the one who squealed while the man in the middle began to cover his ears. "This is a surprise! I looooove your works! I bought hardbound copies every time you publish one!"

"Wow really? Thank you! I feel honored~"

They only stopped their girly chatter when two men exited the room at the end of the parlor. A guy was covering his arm with his sleeve. Must be where the tattoo was located. "Thank you please come again, Banjou-san." the man whose arms are covered in tattoos says. Then he turned to the customers waiting in line. "All you have needs a haircut?" he asked.

"Yes please." the three says.

 **( Itori (35) - Helter Skelter Foundation Founder)  
(Takatsuki Sen (27) - Author)**  
 **(Enji Koma (33) - Pizza Delivery Boy)**  
 **(Kazuichi Banjou (28) - Bartender at Orca Bar)**  
 **(Uta (37) - Tattooist, Haircutter)**

* * *

 **[Streets Downtown - 23rd Ward]**

A redhead was sitting down the sidewalk, a red mat on the ground and keychains were lined up in rows. She's had slow progress of selling her goods today so she was not really happy. Then she sees a woman with light purple hair pass by, observing her keychains, and hope lit her face up. "Yes can I help you?"

"Nothing, I was just looking." the woman says and left.

"Wait! Maybe there's something you want!" the redhead insists. "A flower perhaps? Or a sword? A turtle, frog, or a diamond?" she tried to guess.

"I said I want _nothing_ so get lost." the woman replied coldly and the redhead stopped following, muttering curses under her breath. Then the woman who walked away passed by a new tech shop that opened. There were a lot of people too. She saw large TV's placed near the glass wall. "Oh wow they opened another shop here!"

A petite woman with dark brown hair wearing a green raincoat exits the shop, hugging a black camera case that she bought from the shop.

"Now I can start working again!" she tells herself.

 **(Roma Hoito (55) - Street Vendor)  
** **(Miza Kusakari (31) - Hacker)**  
 **(Chie Hori (24) - Daily Tokyo Newspaper Photographer)**

* * *

 **[CCG 20th Ward Branch - 20th Ward]**

Shirazu was mopping the tiles of the first floor while listening to music through his earphones. He usually let the black earphones crawl from under his uniform up to his ears and his phone in his pocket. This way the earphone cables will not be a bother when he moves.

' _I wish I could get a better job than this...'_

The first floor is usually quiet unless CCG investigators enter through the front door. He sees six of them enter and they are all talking about the current hot case that was unsolvable and currently ongoing.

"Ah you mean Tokyo Ghoul again?" Marude says. Koori nodded while he was checking the inbox on this phone. "Yeah he's a real piece of work. He knows how to get a lot of attention."

"But he's also really smart to leave no traces behind." Tooru complimented.

"We should never compliment a criminal." Iwao scolds Marude's junior who muttered her apologies. "It's not a rule but complimenting them kinda gives them a little empowerment of some sort."

"That's what analysts said." Ayumu added.

"If we ever get our hands on him, his face will be all over the news and we'll get a quick promotion." Marude says and pats Tooru in the head. "Don't worry, you got a lot to learn and this is one of them."

"Yes sir!"

Koori just listened to his co-workers ranting and pocketed his phone. Hairu, his junior, kept close to him. "Do you have any thoughts about the Tokyo Ghoul, Koori-san?" she asked but Koori had nothing to say.

"He's... just good at hiding."

 **(Shirazu Ginshi (21) - Janitor at CCG)**  
 **(Koori Ui (28) - 1st Class Investigator at CCG)**  
 **(Hairu Ihei (21) - 2nd Class Investigator at CCG, Koori's junior)**  
 **(Marude Itsuki 48) - Special Class Investigator at CCG)**  
 **(Tooru Mutsuki (20) - 2nd Class Investigator at CCG, Marude's junior)**  
 **(Iwao Kuroiwa (42) - Special Class Investigator at CCG)**  
 **(Ayumu Hogi (33) - 1st Class Investigator at CCG)**

* * *

 **[Sunlit Clinic - 15th Ward]**

Nishiki had just exited the clinic, still feeling a bit weak after the operation to be a donor for a girl named Kimi. She was a nice girl that he met at school after all.

The person who operated on him was in the office, writing his daily reports. "My, my, another day has come." he tells himself. Then he turned to the window to see the sun was shining brightly, realizing... "Ah, the day's only began."

 **(Nishiki Nishio (25) - Kamii Unversity Student, part-timer at Tsukiyama Bakery)  
** **(Kimi Nishino (20) - Kamii University Student, part-time nurse)  
** **(Nimura Furuta (25) - Researcher, Surgeon at Sunlit Clinic)**

* * *

 ** _Thanks for reading. I'll just introduce the characters a bit and since it's AU I added a few details to help you._**  
 ** _Thanks again, and I hope to hear from you guys!_**


End file.
